tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marlene Dietrich
|fecha de defunción = 6 de mayo de 1992 ( ) |lugar de nacimiento = 20px Schöneberg, Berlín, Imperio Alemán actual Alemania |lugar de defunción = París, Francia |cónyuge = Rudolf Sieber |hijos =Maria Elisabeth |padres =Wilhelmina Elisabeth Josephine Felsing y Louis Erich Otto Dietrich |imdb = 000017 }} Marie Magdalene Dietrich, llamada Marlene Dietrich (Berlín, 27 de diciembre de 1901 – París, 6 de mayo de 1992), fue una actriz y cantante alemana que adoptó la nacionalidad estadounidense. Es considerada como uno de los principales Mitos del Séptimo Arte y también como la novena mejor estrella femenina de todos los tiempos por el American Film Institute.Lista de los mejores actores y actrices según AFI(American Film Institute). Biografía Nacida en el barrio berlinés de Schöneberg, Alemania, fue hija de Louis Erich Otto Dietrich y Wilhelmina Elisabeth Josephine Felsing. Tenía una hermana dos años mayor que ella llamada Elisabeth. Inicios en Alemania Marlene Dietrich tocaba el violín antes de entrar en la escuela de interpretación de Max Reinhardt en 1921. Hizo su debut en el cine dos años después (aunque los historiadores insisten en que Dietrich apareció como extra en un filme alemán de 1919). Tras empezar su carrera en películas alemanas (mientras bailaba además en coros de cabaret y en algunas obras menores), obtuvo un papel en la primera película europea sonora, El ángel azul (1930), dirigida por Josef Von Sternberg. Para esta película, Dietrich literalmente trastocó su figura inicialmente robusta a una más delgada y esbelta. Josef von Sternberg construyó en torno a Marlene Dietrich el mito de la diva, ya que le rindió pública devoción. Una vez establecido el mito, Dietrich quedó virtualmente atada a esa imagen que le daba fama y viviría toda su vida en pos del refinamiento continuo de su look. Hollywood Marlene Dietrich viajó a Hollywood para rodar Marruecos (1930), por la cual recibió su única nominación al premio Oscar. Su contribución a la historia del cine más recordada es como estrella en varios filmes dirigidos por von Sternberg a comienzos de los años 1930, tales como Capricho Imperial y Expreso de Shangai, en los cuales interpreta a femmes fatales. En Devil is a woman (El Diablo era mujer), basada en un relato de Pierre Louys, encarnó a una española «''de rompe y rasga''», con múltiples tópicos que motivaron las protestas del gobierno de la II República española; la película fue prohibida en el país. thumb|250px|[[Gary Cooper y Marlene Dietrich en la película Marruecos (1930).]] Gradualmente Marlene amplía su repertorio en Arizona, Berlín Occidente y Testigo de cargo (las dos últimas, bajo la dirección de Billy Wilder), así como en Sed de mal (Touch of evil) de Orson Welles y Vencedores o vencidos (1961), sobre los Juicios de Núremberg. En esta última película, tiene una hermosa escena en la que pasea por la calle con el actor Spencer Tracy y escuchan como música de fondo de una taberna alemana la famosa canción Lili Marleen que ella popularizó y que ella misma traduce al inglés en la película. [[Archivo:Judgment at Nuremberg-Marlene Dietrich.JPG|left|thumb|250px|En Vencedores o vencidos (1961).]] Fue poseedora del título de «''las piernas perfectas''», tanto que fueron aseguradas por un millón de dólares. Fue la única estrella capaz de hacer sombra al colosal destello de Greta Garbo, con la que mantuvo una actitud distante y de soterrada rivalidad que encubría una relación lésbica que habían vivido en su juventud. Su deslumbrante presencia e innegable glamour, reforzado por una actitud de mujer fría e inaccesible, hicieron de Marlene una de las auténticas divas en la historia del cine. Faceta como cantante Dietrich cantó en varios de sus filmes; muy señaladamente en El ángel azul, de Von Sternberg, en el cual canta Enamorándome otra vez (en alemán, Ich bin von Kopf bis Fuß auf Liebe eingestellt), grabada en Alemania en la década de 1920. Tras una etapa floja en su carrera, grabó varios discos para Decca, Elektrola, EMI y Columbia. Grabó una famosa versión de Lili Marleen. Su característica voz fue luego satirizada en algunas canciones. Segunda Guerra Mundial thumb|200px|Actuando para las tropas en [[1944]] En 1937, a la vez que su carrera cinematográfica se detenía, Dietrich se nacionalizó norteamericana. En 1941, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Dietrich fue una de las primeras estrellas en recaudar bonos de guerra estadounidenses, además de entretener a las tropas en el frente, y fue muy conocida por sus fuertes convicciones políticas. Fue una firme anti-nazi que despreció las políticas antisemitas de su tiempo. Incluso grabó varios discos antinazis en alemán, incluyendo Lili Marlene, un ejemplo curioso de una canción transcendiendo los odios de la guerra. Además tocaba la sierra musical para entretener a las tropas y cantó para los aliados en Argelia, Francia y en Alemania con los generales James M. Gavin y George S. Patton. Cuando le preguntaron por qué lo había hecho a pesar del evidente peligro, contestó su ya famosa frase: «''aus Anstand''» («''por decencia''»). Teatro y cabaret De los años 1950 a mediados de los años 1970, Dietrich hizo giras internacionales como gran actriz de cabaret. Su repertorio incluía canciones de sus películas, así como canciones populares de aquel entonces. Hasta la mitad de los años 1960, su director musical fue el famoso compositor Burt Bacharach. Sus arreglos ayudaron a disfrazar su limitado rango de voz y le permitieron interpretar sus canciones al máximo grado de efectos dramáticos. Espectaculares vestuarios (de Jean Louis), trajes de látex, luces cuidadosamente utilizadas, y -se rumorea- leves estiramientos faciales improvisados (estirando su piel al hacerse apretadas y tensas trenzas y luego poniendo sensuales pelucas), la ayudaron a conservar su glamorosa imagen aún a cierta edad. En 1968, recibió un Premio Tony por su espectáculo de teatro, y éste fue transmitido por televisión en 1973. Sus últimos años Su carrera en el espectáculo terminó en 1974, cuando se rompió una pierna en el escenario. Apareció brevemente en la película Gigoló (Just A Gigolo), en 1979, junto a Kim Novak y David Bowie. Además, escribió y contribuyó a varios libros en los años 1980. Pasó su última década principalmente en reposo en su apartamento en la avenida Montaigne de París, Francia, tiempo en el cual no fue vista en público, pero fue muy aficionada a escribir cartas y llamar por teléfono. Maximilian Schell la persuadió para ser entrevistada para su documental de 1984 Marlene, pero no apareció en pantalla. No estuvo mucho en contacto con su hija, Maria Riva, quien competía con ella en los mismos ámbitos, pero sí con su nieto, Peter Riva. Su esposo, Rudolf Sieber, murió de cáncer el 24 de junio de 1976. En una entrevista para la revista alemana Der Spiegel en noviembre de 2005, su hija y nieto afirmaron que Marlene Dietrich estuvo políticamente "activa" durante esos años; mantuvo contacto telefónico con prominentes gobernantes, gastando más de 3.000 dólares mensuales en llamadas telefónicas. Sus contactos incluían a Ronald Reagan y Mijaíl Gorbachov, aunque su influencia sobre ellos se desconoce. thumb|left|215px|Tumba de Marlene Dietrich Dietrich murió tranquilamente el 6 de mayo de 1992, a los 90 años, en París. Su cortejo fúnebre fue realizado en la iglesia de La Madeleine de París ante 3.500 dolientes y una multitud fuera del templo. Su cuerpo, cubierto con una bandera norteamericana, fue enviado a Berlín donde fue enterrada en el cementerio municipal de Berlin-Schöneberg, su lugar de nacimiento. Marlene Dietrich dijo al amigo que le acompañaba en el dormitorio de su lujosa vivienda en París, justo antes de morir: «''Lo quisimos todo, y lo conseguimos, ¿no es verdad?» En 1994, su ''memorabilia (documentos y objetos personales) fue vendida a la Cineteca de la Fundación Alemana (después de que instituciones norteamericanas no mostraran interés en ella) donde fueron el centro de atención de la exhibiciónhttp://osiris2.pi-consult.de/view.php3?show=5100000420145 del Centro Sony de Potsdamer Platz, Berlín. Marlene y Hollywood thumb|225px| Placa conmemorativa (detalle), en el lugar de nacimiento de Marlene Dietrich nunca se integró realmente en la industria del ocio de Hollywood, siendo siempre independiente del gusto general en su país de adopción. Su fuerte acento alemán dio un toque extra a sus interpretaciones, pero la etiquetó como "extranjera" a los ojos de los norteamericanos. Fue además un icono de la moda para los altos diseñadores así como para las estrellas que la sucedieron. Popularizó, entre otras prendas, el uso de pantalones, lo cual, junto con su imagen pública y las insinuaciones de bisexualidad en alguna de sus películas, contribuyó a menudo a crear fuertes rumores, nunca confirmados por ella, sobre su vida sentimental. Vida privada A diferencia de su vida profesional, cuidadosamente manejada, mantuvo su vida personal alejada del público. Marlene era famosa por su pulcra apariencia, su sofisticado y estudiado look, su buen vestir (impuso la moda del pantalón femenino) y su imagen de femme fatale, fue icono de la elegancia y el glamour, siempre apareció como parte del jet set hollywodense. Los pocos detalles de su vida privada provienen de su única hija, Maria Riva y de algunas fuentes no confirmadas. Se casó con el asistente de director Rudolf Sieber, un católico que más tarde se convirtió en director de Paramount Pictures en Francia. Maria Elisabeth Sieber (nombre de casada, Maria Riva), nació el 13 de diciembre, de 1924. María Riva declaró más tarde que a pesar que la respetaba como figura nunca quiso a su madre y que Marlene Dietrich vivía para, por y dentro de la imagen que se proyectaba en el espejo. María Riva demostraría en su madurez ser la crítica más punzante del mito que había construido su propia madre. Cuando Maria Riva dio a luz a un hijo en 1948, Dietrich recibió el apodo de «''la abuela más glamourosa del mundo''». El gran amor de la actriz, sin embargo, fue el actor y héroe militar francés Jean Gabin. A pesar de esto, María Riva declaró que su madre jamás conoció el verdadero amor, que fue una persona muy solitaria y manipuladora. Maria Sieber (Riva, cuando casada), dio a conocer una controvertida e impactante biografía de su madre, Marlene Dietrich por su hija, Maria Riva, donde destaca varias intimidades sexuales de la actriz, facetas desconocidas de ella y del ambiente hollywoodiense de la época. Adicionalmente, aunque no está confirmado, Dietrich demostró tendencias lésbicas en algún período de su vida o bisexuales y tuvo romances con algunas mujeres: Mercedes de Acosta, la actriz mexicana Dolores del Río, la leyenda Édith Piaf con la que tuvo un romance Claudette Colbert y, supuestamente, la mítica Greta Garbo, además de muchos hombres, como Yul Brynner y Ernest Hemingway cuyo romance epistolar no había sido conocido hasta hoy por orden expresa de su hija. Incluso se dijo de ella que nunca le gustó el sexo realmente, lo que quedó confirmado cuando se publicó el libro de su hija, María Sieber en el cual habla de los gustos sexuales de su famosa madre. A pesar de tener numerosos amantes, la práctica del acto sexual nunca gustó del todo a Dietrich. Filmografía * In Fortune's Shadow (1919) La Sombra de La Fortuna * Love Tragedy (1923) Tragedia De Amor * The little Napoleon (1923) Los Hombres Son Como Esto * Man by the Roadside (1923) Un Hombre Al Borde Del Camino * The Monk from Santarem (1924) * Leap Into Life (1924) Salto A La Vida * Dance Fever (1925) * The Imaginary Baron (1926) El Barón Imaginario * Manon Lescaut (1926) * Madame Doesn't Want Children (1926) Madame No Quiere Tener Hijos * A Modern DuBarry (1927) La moderna du Barry * Heads Up, Charley! (1927) Arriba La Cabeza, Charlie! * His Greatest Bluff (1927) El otro Yo * Cafe Electric (1927) * Princess Olala (1928) * The Happy Mother (1928) (papel corto) * Dangers of the Engagement Period (1929) * I Kiss Your Hand Madame (1929)thumb|200px| Marlene Dietrich [[Marruecos (película)|Marruecos ]] * The Woman One Longs For (1929) * The Ship of Lost Men (1929) Hombres Sin Ley * El ángel azul (1930) * Marruecos (1930) * Fatalidad (1931) * El Expreso de Shangai (1932) * La Venus rubia (1932) * El cantar de los cantares (1933) * Capricho imperial (1934) * The Fashion Side of Hollywood (1935) (papel corto) * El Diablo era mujer (1935) * I Loved a Soldier (1936) (inconclusa) * Deseo (1936) * El jardín de Alá (1936) * La condesa Alexandra (1937) * Ángel '' (1937) * ''Arizona (1939) * Siete pecadores (1940) * La llama de Nueva Orleans (1941) * Manpower (1941) * Capricho de mujer (1942) * Los usurpadores (1942) * Forja de corazones (1942) * Show Business at War (1943) (papel corto) * Sueños de gloria (1944) * El príncipe mendigo (1944) * Martin Roumagnac (1946)[[Archivo:Marlene Dietrich in Stage Fright trailer.jpg|thumb|200px| Pánico en la escena ]] * En las rayas de la mano (1947) * Berlín Occidente (1948) * Jigsaw (1949) (Cameo) * Pánico en la escena (1950) * No Highway in the Sky (1951) Momentos de Peligro * Encubridora (1952) * The Monte Carlo Story (1956) * La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días (1956) * The monte Carlo Story (1957) ''El Gran Mundo de Monte Carlo * Testigo de cargo (1957) * That Does Not Come Back (1958) * It Only Happened Once (1958) * Sed de mal (1958) * The Nuremberg Trials (1961) Vencedores o vencidos * Black Fox: The True Story of Adolf Hitler (1962) (documental) (narradora) * Paris, When It Sizzles (1964) (Cameo) Encuentro en París * Triunfo sobre la violencia (1965) (documental) (narradora) * Just A Gigolo o Gigoló (1979) * Marlene (1984) (documental) (Dietrich insistió al director Maximilian Schell que sólo su voz sería expuesta) * Radio Star(1994) Bibliografía * Marlene Dietrich, por su hija Maria Riva. Editorial Plaza y Janés, 1992. ISBN 84-01-35196-0. * Marlene Dietrich, el ángel azul. Por Donald Spoto, Ediciones B, 1992. ISBN 84-406-3161-8 Véase también * Lili Marleen Referencias Enlaces externos * * Marlene Dietrich en IBDb - Internet Broadway Database (en inglés) * "The Blue Angel" ("Der blaue Engel") - 1930 youtubte.com * Página oficial de Marlene Dietrich * Filmografía en FilmAffinity * Marlene Dietrich en elmundo.es * Dietrich y Hemingway * Marlene Dietrich * Películas clásicas (1939–1969): Marlene Dietrich * Marlene Dietrich UK Website The Legendary, Lovely Marlene * Fotografías y libros Categoría:Actores de Alemania Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Autobiógrafos de Alemania Categoría:Berlineses af:Marlene Dietrich an:Marlene Dietrich ar:مارلينه ديتريش arz:مارلين ديتريتش az:Marlen Ditrix bat-smg:Marlene Dietrich be:Марлен Дзітрых be-x-old:Марлен Дытрых bg:Марлене Дитрих bjn:Marlene Dietrich bn:মারলেনে ডিট্রিশ bpy:মার্লিন ডিট্রিখ br:Marlene Dietrich bs:Marlene Dietrich ca:Marlene Dietrich cs:Marlene Dietrichová cy:Marlene Dietrich da:Marlene Dietrich de:Marlene Dietrich el:Μαρλέν Ντίτριχ en:Marlene Dietrich eo:Marlene Dietrich et:Marlene Dietrich eu:Marlene Dietrich fa:مارلنه دیتریش fi:Marlene Dietrich fr:Marlène Dietrich fy:Marlene Dietrich ga:Marlene Dietrich gl:Marlene Dietrich he:מרלן דיטריך hif:Marlene Dietrich hr:Marlene Dietrich hsb:Marlene Dietrich hu:Marlene Dietrich hy:Մարլեն Դիտրիխ ia:Marlene Dietrich id:Marlene Dietrich io:Marlene Dietrich is:Marlene Dietrich it:Marlene Dietrich ja:マレーネ・ディートリッヒ ka:მარლენ დიტრიხი kaa:Marlene Dietrich kbd:Марлен Дитрих kk:Марлен Дитрих ko:마를레네 디트리히 krc:Марлен Дитрих ksh:Marlene Dietrich kw:Marlene Dietrich la:Maria Magdalena Dietrich lb:Marlene Dietrich li:Marlene Dietrich lmo:Marlene Dietrich lt:Marlene Dietrich lv:Marlēna Dītriha mk:Марлен Дитрих ml:മാർലിൻ ഡീട്രിച്ച് mn:Марлен Дитрих mr:मार्लीन डीट्रिच mrj:Дитрих, Марлен ms:Marlene Dietrich nap:Marlene Dietrich new:मार्लीन डायट्रिच nl:Marlene Dietrich nn:Marlene Dietrich no:Marlene Dietrich nov:Marlene Dietrich oc:Marlene Dietrich pam:Marlene Dietrich pl:Marlene Dietrich pms:Marlene Dietrich pnb:مارلین ڈائٹرچ pt:Marlene Dietrich ro:Marlene Dietrich roa-tara:Marlene Dietrich ru:Дитрих, Марлен rue:Марлен Дітріх sah:Марлен Дитрих sc:Marlene Dietrich sh:Marlene Dietrich simple:Marlene Dietrich sk:Marlene Dietrichová sl:Marlene Dietrich sr:Марлен Дитрих srn:Marlene Dietrich sv:Marlene Dietrich sw:Marlene Dietrich ta:மார்லீன் டீட்ரிக் th:มาร์ลีน ดีทริช tr:Marlene Dietrich tt:Марлен Дитрих uk:Марлен Дітріх ur:مارلین ڈائٹرچ vi:Marlene Dietrich vo:Marlene Dietrich war:Marlene Dietrich yi:מארלין דיטריך zh:玛莲娜·迪特里茜 zh-min-nan:Marlene Dietrich zh-yue:瑪琳黛德麗